Le journal d'Echo
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Echo tient un journal, où elle note sa journée, chaque minute de libre qu'elle a, ou à chaque événement qu'elle juge important. Mais voilà, il y a un problème avec Vincent. Que s'est-il passé ? Pour le découvrir, Oz va lire deux pages de ce journal très singulier. Et va y découvrir une chose vraiment étrange... OS Gil/Xerxes, soft yaoi. (et je suis nulle en résumés, venez lire !)


**Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit OS qui patientait dans mon ordinateur que je le finisse. C'est chose faite, maintenant.**

**Je sais que normalement je devrais me concentrer sur le reste de mes fanfics en cours, mais je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'inspiration. Là, cet OS a été terminé simplement car je me suis accordé une pause et parce que j'avais l'inspiration pour. J'espère que vous comprenez.**

**En tout cas, considérez le comme une compensation pour votre patience. ^^**

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le couple que je présente, ma foi j'en suis désolée, mais dans PH je n'ai pas de couple favori. Donc j'ai fait l'un des couples possibles. Comme dit en fin de page, il est possible que je fasse une petite suite. Alors laissez moi vos avis et les couples souhaités ! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts, ses personnages complètements tarés et son intrigue de fou ne sont pas à moi. Mais je me suis un peu approprié le journal d'echo...**

**Pairings: Gil/Xerxes yaoi (très soft, hein). J'ai beaucoup hésité entre plusieurs couples. **

**Note importante sur la lecture: L'horaire en début de ligne est très important ! Parfois il y a des coupures que plusieurs heures etc... cela aide pour se mettre dans la situation d'y faire attention ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le journal d'Echo**

* * *

Oz se dirigeait en gambadant joyeusement vers la chambre de Xerxes. Il ne savait pas où était Gil, qui l'avait laissé au début de la journée. Peut-être étaient-ils tout deux en train de discuter, encore ? Soudain, dans le couloir, se dirigeant elle aussi vers la chambre du chapelier, il croisa Echo.

« Ma petite Echo ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux pleins d'étoiles

Echo tout court ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un air légèrement agacé.

Excuse moi... Comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant. Puis, avec un air légèrement inquiet, elle lui révéla la chose suivante : Il y avait un problème avec Vincent. Oz l'écouta lui révéler la nature de ce problème, et haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que le frère de Gilbert était victime d'un sortilège ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question, Echo nota une phrase ou deux dans son journal. Oz vit là une solution parfaite.

« Tu notes toutes tes journées dans ton journal ? S'enquit-il.

Oui, pour pouvoir m'en souvenir. Répondit-elle.

Alors dans ce cas, je peux le lire ? Proposa-t-il. Comme ça, je trouverais peut-être la cause du problème de Vincent, non ? »

Echo sembla hésiter, puis finalement se dit que cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Elle tendit donc au jeune Vessalius son journal, ouvert à la page décrivant sa journée de la veille. Oz se mit à lire.

**. Jour 1 .**

. 8h15 . Maître Vincent m'a demandé d'aller mettre une rose coupée devant la porte du chapelier. Il doit s'ennuyer en ce moment. Il n'arrête pas de taquiner le chapelier.

. 8h45 . Personne n'a semblé me remarquer, à l'intérieur du QG de Pandora. J'ai croisé un gros homme qui avait décalé ses boutons de veste sans le remarquer.

. 8h49 . Je me suis mise dans le bois d'à côté, pour observer les oiseaux. Mais il n'y a pas un bruit.

. 8h54 . Maître Vincent ne risque pas de s'inquiéter pour moi. Il a toujours mieux à faire.

. 8h57 . Une pie vient de se poser dans un arbre proche. Elle a une cuillère en argent dans le bec. Je me demande à qui elle l'a volée.

. 9h15 . La pie est partie. Je sais maintenant que la cuillère était celle du chapelier car je l'ai vu passer pas loin. Il ne m'a pas vue.

. 9h18 . Le chapelier est vraiment étrange. Il vient de sauter dans un buisson, avec la cuillère dans la main. Il n'en est pas ressorti.

. 9h19 . Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi dans le buisson ?

. 9h20 . Si je vais vérifier et qu'il est là, je vais me faire frapper par maître Vincent.

. 9h23 . Il n'y a toujours aucun signe du chapelier. Je vais aller regarder.

. 9h24 . Maître Vincent va me tuer si je le fais, il ne faut pas que j'aille voir.

. 9h40 . Je suis allé voir. Il n'y avait rien. Le chapelier a disparu dans le buisson. J'ai vérifié de partout, mais il n'y a pas de passage. Ce type est vraiment étrange. Ou alors est-ce le buisson qui est magique.

. 9h45 . Je vais rentrer. Peut-être que maître Vincent me cherche pour me donner une mission.

. 10h20 . Maître Vincent était encore endormi. Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent. Il doit être fatigué.

. 10h25 . J'ai quartier libre. Je vais aller me balader dans Réveil.

. 10h27 . Un marchand de viande vient de se faire voler un steak par un enfant, alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

. 10h29 . Une jeune fille a marché sur la fleur que vient de lui donner un jeune homme, en pleurant.

. 10h32 . Il y a une bagarre dans une rue, j'entends des cris et des clameurs qui viennent du côté d'un bar réputé pour ses ivrognes.

. 10h36 . Un oiseau d'une couleur bleu vive s'est posé tout près.

. 12h07 . Je suis retournée au manoir, et maître Vincent m'a frappée. Je suis restée trop longtemps dehors a-t-il dit. Je crois qu'il est agacé par autre chose, et qu'il se défoule sur moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste en plus. Je me suis endormie sur le toit de la ville. Il le fait tout le temps, lui.

. 12h15 . En ce moment je n'entends plus beaucoup Noise. C'est silencieux sans elle.

. 12h16 . Maître Vincent vient de recevoir messire Gilbert dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit d'attendre dehors.

. 12h17. J'entends des cris à l'intérieur. Ils se disputent visiblement.

. 12h18 . Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais ils le disent fort.

. 12h19 . Il y a des bruits de lutte. Ils se battent sûrement.

. 12h20 . Il y a eut un gros bruit sourd à l'instant. Messire Gilbert a peut-être assommé Maître Vincent avec l'encyclopédie qu'il avait commencé à découper tout à l'heure.

. 12h21 . Je viens de voir le chapelier passer dans un couloir proche. Étrange.

. 12h23 . Le chapelier est venu jusqu'ici. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais dehors. Je lui ai dit que maître Vincent était avec messire Gilbert. Il s'est étonné du silence. Je lui ai répondu que je supposais que l'un des deux avait assommé l'autre. Le chapelier a eut l'air ravi de cette idée, et a précisé qu'il aimerait mieux que ce soit maître Vincent qui soit assommé. Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais je pense pareil.

. 12h24 . Il m'a donné un paquet à remettre à maître Vincent.

. 12h25 . Le chapelier est entré dans la chambre d'en face. Il n'en est pas ressorti.

. 12h30 . Je viens de vérifier. Il n'est plus à l'intérieur. C'était un placard à balai, et pas une chambre comme je le croyais. Je viens de découvrir quelque chose.

. 12h31 . Messire Gilbert vient de ressortir de la chambre. Il lui manquait une mèche de cheveux, et il avait les habits tout désordonnés et du papier déchiré sur lui. Il m'a saluée avant de partir. Il avait une bosse sur le crâne. Ce doit être lui qui s'est fait assommé, finalement. J'ai vu une feuille par terre. Je vais devoir nettoyer.

. 12h57 . Messire Gilbert s'était effectivement pris l'encyclopédie dans la tête. Mais il avait ensuite cassé le vase plein de roses noires sur Maître Vincent. Il était trempé et agacé. Il est allé prendre une douche. J'ai nettoyé les débris sur le sol.

. 13h40 . Quand maître Vincent est revenu, il a à nouveau tout sali en découpant des peluches et son lit. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais je dois lui donner le paquet de la part du chapelier.

. 13h50 . J'ai donné le paquet, en précisant de qui il venait. Maître Vincent a dit qu'il l'ouvrirait plus tard. Mais il l'a finalement ouvert. Sa tête est devenue toute blanche. Il est peut-être malade.

. 13h51 . Maître Vincent a quitté sa chambre en criant le nom de messire Gilbert d'un air très énervé et désespéré à la fois. Je me demande ce que le chapelier lui a offert pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

. 13h55 . J'ai regardé le cadeau du chapelier, que le maître a laissé sur son lit. C'est une poupée. Il y a un papier en dessous, mais je n'ose pas la regarder.

. 13h58 . Maître Vincent va me tuer si il apprend que j'ai regardé. Je ne dois pas regarder.

. 14h01 . Je viens de voir mon maître sortir et prendre une voiture **(1)**. Je crois qu'il va voir son frère. Il m'a oubliée.

. 14h02 . Vu qu'il n'est plus là, il ne peut pas savoir si je regarde. J'hésite.

. 14h03 . Ce doit être grave, si maître Vincent s'est emporté ainsi. Que faire ?

. 14h06 . J'ai regardé. Je ne comprends pas la réaction de maître Vincent. A sa place je ne m'énerverais pas si on me disait que messire Gilbert cuisinait bien. La phrase sur le fait qu'il était facile à taquiner n'explique pas cela non plus. Finalement, je pense que c'est la dernière phrase qui l'a agacé. « Gilbert a cru que tu m'envoyais des roses pour me marquer ton amour envers moi, et je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'en tout cas ce n'était pas réciproque. »

. 15h45 . Maître Vincent est revenu de son voyage. Il tremblait comme une feuille et était blanc comme un linge. Il est parti dans sa chambre et a fermé la porte à clé.

. 15h48 . Je l'entends maudire le chapelier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait au QG de Pandora, mais cela devait être choquant.

. 15h50 . J'ai laissé maître Vincent seul. J'ai faim.

. 15h57 . A la cuisine, le cuisinier s'était coupé. Il y avait du sang sur le sol.

. 16h00 . L'horloge fait un drôle de bruit. Je suppose qu'une saleté l'empêche de sonner correctement.

. 16h14 . Il y avait très peu de nourriture préparée. Une souris est passée entre les chaises.

. 16h17 . Une femme de ménage est entrée dans la cuisine. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs et une broche un peu brillante.

. 16h19 . Un jeune valet est venu manger. Il se plaint beaucoup aux autres de ses tâches quotidiennes. Les fruits sont bien mûrs, ils sont sucrés.

. 16h22 . Il y a un rayon de soleil qui perce entre les nuages, par la fenêtre. Je vais sortir dehors.

. 16h23 . J'ai vérifié. Maître Vincent dors, couché entre ses peluches découpées et le reste de son matelas. Je nettoierais plus tard.

. 16h38 . Il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

. 17h01 . Maître Vincent dors toujours. Je lui demanderais ce qu'il s'est passé après, si il est de bonne humeur.

. 18h33 . Maître Vincent s'est réveillé. Mais il est de mauvaise humeur.

. 18h36 . Je crois qu'il est encore endormi. Il m'a aidée à ranger les débris sur le sol.

. 18h39 . Je lui ai demandé si quelque chose le tracassait. Il m'a répondu que Messire Gilbert était en faute. Je ne suis pas étonnée. Maître Vincent ne pense qu'à messire Gilbert.

. 18h40 . Messire Elliot est venu voir mon maître. Il lui a reproché tout les dégâts subis dans sa chambre.

. 18h47 . En sortant, messire Elliot m'a demandé si quelque chose tracassait Maître Vincent. Je lui ai dit que le chapelier et lui se taquinaient souvent en ce moment. Et que messire Gilbert et lui s'étaient un peu disputés aujourd'hui. Messire Elliot a eut l'air surpris.

. 18h48 . Messire Elliot a rejoint son valet, Leo. Je les ais vus aller vers la salle où il y a le piano.

. 19h52 . Maître Vincent m'a à nouveau installé sur ses genoux tout en parlant. Les noms de son frère et du chapelier revenaient souvent. Ces deux là lui causent décidément beaucoup de tracas.

. 20h01 . Maître Vincent est allé se coucher. Il a dormi beaucoup aujourd'hui.

. 20h03 . Messire Elliot et Leo sont sortis de la salle de musique en riant.

. 20h06 . Il y a un chat qui est rentré dans le manoir et qui se ballade dans les couloirs. Il est gris.

. 20h08 . J'ai croisé messire le duc. Il m'a dit que je devais aller dormir. Je vais le faire.

**. Jour 2 .**

. 10h43 . Maître Vincent a décidé de m'envoyer en mission d'espionnage au QG de Pandora, pendant qu'il était à son rendez vous galant avec la jeune sœur de messire Oz.

. 10h45 . Il vient de me préciser que c'était Xerxes Break que je devais surveiller en particulier.

. 11h02 . Comme je ne l'accompagne pas, maître Vincent va peut-être en profiter pour être grossier avec miss Ada. Mais il ne veut jamais que je l'accompagne.

. 11h08 . Le chapelier est dans sa chambre, en train de dormir. Il ne m'a même pas entendu entrer. La rumeur comme quoi il perd ses sens est sûrement fondée.

. 11h09 . Je suis cachée dans un placard.

. 11h11 . Il s'est réveillé.

. 11h13 . Il a les joues rouges. Peut-être est-il souffrant.

. 11h14 . Il se lève en vacillant.

. 11h15 . Il tâtonne pour trouver quelque chose.

. 11h16 . On dirait qu'il a trouvé. C'est une boîte de médicaments.

. 11h17 . Le chapelier fait une drôle de tête. Il doit y avoir un problème avec la boîte.

. 11h18 . D'après son attitude, il semblerait que la boîte soit vide. Si il est malade, c'est effectivement problématique.

. 11h19 . J'entends du bruit. Le chapelier a blêmit soudain.

. 11h20 . C'est messire Oz et messire Gilbert. Ils sont accompagnés de cette chain au cheveux noirs, miss Alice je crois, et de ce type sans personnalité aux lunettes, messire Reim me semble-t-il.

. 11h22 . Ils souhaitent qu'il les accompagne dans un lieu quelconque. Xerxes Break refuse. Il fait semblant de bien aller. Je ne comprends pas le but de la manœuvre.

. 11h25 . Messire Reim semble s'être rendu compte de sa maladie. Il n'est pas le seul. Je crois que messire Oz s'en doute aussi. Aucun d'eux n'insiste, à part Alice.

. 11h26 . Ils ont quitté la chambre. Le chapelier s'est assis sur son lit.

. 11h28 . Il y a un conduit d'aération dans ce placard. Je n'en saisit pas l'utilité, mais du coup on entend tout ce qu'il se passe dehors.

. 11h30 . Messire Gilbert vient d'annoncer à messire Oz qu'il a quelque chose à régler avec Xerxes Break.

. 11h31 . Cela a à voir avec Raven, sa chain. Il ne veut pas en dire plus.

. 11h34 . Miss Alice semble ravie de pouvoir se trouver seule avec messire Oz. Elle a oublié la présence de l'homme à lunettes. Messire Oz semble inquiet pour messire Gilbert.

. 11h35 . Le frère de maître Vincent a rassuré messire Oz, qui est parti avec les deux autres. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils se rendaient là où Messire Elliot se trouve.

. 11h37 . Messire Gilbert est entré à nouveau dans la chambre. Le chapelier a l'air surpris.

. 12h15 . Je n'ai pas tout compris à la conversation qu'ils ont eus. Visiblement, messire Gilbert avait lui aussi comprit qu'il était malade. C'est exceptionnel, car il l'a très bien caché à messire Oz, alors que d'habitude c'est un piètre menteur. Il a ensuite fait des reproches au chapelier, en lui demandant si il avait prit ses médicaments. Le chapelier lui a répondu que oui. Et chose étrange, messire Gilbert, qui est aussi futé que maître Vincent est saint d'esprit, a immédiatement su que c'était un mensonge. Il a vérifié la boîte à médicament. Comme elle était vide, il a ordonné au chapelier de rester au calme pendant qu'il allait en chercher de nouveaux.

. 12h16 . Il quitte la chambre.

. 12h20 . Xerxes break semble parler à sa poupée. Il a un drôle d'air.

. 12h29. D'après ce que je comprends de ses murmures, il traite messire Gilbert d'idiot trop gentil. Je suis complètement d'accord avec lui.

. 12h48 . Messire Gilbert vient de revenir, avec un sachet rempli de médicaments.

. 12h51 . Il en verse dans une tasse de thé, avec laquelle il apporte un gâteau.

. 12h53 . Messire Gilbert semble étrangement soucieux. Je pensais pourtant que Xerxes Break et lui-même ne s'entendaient pas.

. 12h54 . Le chapelier semble vraiment faible, car il mange tout sans rechigner une seule fois.

. 12h58 . Rectification, le chapelier vient de taquiner messire Gilbert. Cela a eut de l'impact sur lui, malgré la maladie de son interlocuteur.

. 13h06 . Ils ne parlent pas de Raven, malgré ce que messire Gilbert avait annoncé. Il semblerait qu'il ait donc menti depuis le début.

. 13h08 . Tout deux sont vraiment étranges. Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais le frère de mon maître semble pourtant réellement inquiet pour le chapelier.

. 13h09 . Messire Gilbert a prit la température de Xerxes Break avec son front.

. 13h11 . Il conseille au chapelier de se reposer.

. 13h12 . L'ennemi de mon maître semble ne pas souhaiter le faire.

. 13h13 . Messire Gilbert force son ami, je crois que c'est son ami, à s'allonger.

. 13h15 . Le chapelier perd l'équilibre et se couche. Le frère de maître Vincent tombe à la renverse à côté de lui. Il semble surpris de ne pas rencontrer de résistance.

. 13h19 . Les deux hommes que je surveille restent allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre. Certainement sont-ils fatigués.

. 13h20 . Il y a un vêtement en soie dans mon dos, je le sens.

. 13h22 . Dans le couloir deux membres de Pandora viennent de passer en discutant du repas qu'ils viennent de manger.

. 13h24 . Messire Gilbert vient de se tourner vers le chapelier.

. 13h26 . Le chapelier lui demande pourquoi il ne va pas rejoindre son maître.

. 13h27 . Le frère de mon maître semble étonné. Il sourit.

. 13h28 . Messire Gilbert répond que c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète de sa santé.

. 13h31 . Il y a un bruit de chevaux dehors. Sûrement un invité.

. 13h33 . La tasse de thé vide vient de tomber de la table de nuit du chapelier. Les morceaux sont éparpillés sur le sol.

. 13h35 . C'est étrange, je crois n'avoir jamais entendu le chapelier rire ainsi. Messire Gilbert a les joues rouges. Serait-il malade également ?

. 13h40 . Tiens, on dirait que le chapelier fait comme maître Vincent fait avec moi parfois. Il approche sa tête de celle de messire Gilbert et l'enfouit dans sa nuque.

. 13h41 . Messire Gilbert est de plus en plus rouge.

. 13h42 . Xerxes Break vient de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de messire Gilbert.

. 13h44 . Messire Gilbert fait un drôle de bruit. Cela fait rire le chapelier.

. 13h46 . Le chapelier s'agrippe au frère de maître Vincent. Celui-ci proteste en disant que quelqu'un pourrait les voir. Je ne comprends pas le problème.

. 13h50 . Le chapelier a fait taire messire Gilbert en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais jamais vu cette technique, mais cela marche bien, puisque messire Gilbert ne dit plus rien. Il ne se débat même pas. Quelle efficacité redoutable. Le chapelier doit avoir le pouvoir d'immobiliser quelqu'un en touchant ses lèvres des siennes.

. 13h55 . Xerxes Break a commencé à retirer la chemise de messire Gilbert. Celui-ci se remet à protester.

. 13h58 . Il dit à nouveau que quelqu'un pourrait les voir.

. 13h59 . Le chapelier lui répond que personne n'oserait l'espionner. Il ne sait donc vraiment pas que je suis dans le placard.

. 14h01 . Le chapelier continue de déshabiller messire Gilbert, qui lui dit de fermer au moins la porte à clé.

. 14h02 . Finalement le chapelier est allé fermer la porte à clé et est revenu dans le lit.

. 14h06 . Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils continuent de se déshabiller. Je ne savais pas que deux hommes se mettaient nus dans un lit lorsque l'un des deux était malade.

. 15h09 . Je viens d'assister à quelque chose d'indescriptible. Étrangement, j'ai ressenti un peu de honte à regarder cela. Je crois que ces agissements risquent de rendre maître Vincent perplexe quand je les lui rapporterait. Le chapelier et messire Gilbert se sont endormis maintenant. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour quitter la chambre.

. 15h40 . Maître Vincent vient de finir son rendez-vous galant avec mademoiselle Ada. Il semble un peu crispé. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

. 15h52 . Mon maître vient de se prendre une douche rapide. Il a dit avoir besoin de se détendre.

. 15h55 . Maître Vincent m'a demandé, alors qu'il me tournait le dos, ce que j'avais observé chez le chapelier.

. 16h37 . Je viens de lui raconter tout depuis le début, c'est à dire le fait que le chapelier était malade. Quand je lui ait rapporté que messire Gilbert s'était rendu compte de tout et avait été inquiet, maître Vincent a fait une drôle de tête. Je lui ai raconté la suite, jusqu'au moment où messire Gilbert avait dit que quelqu'un pourrait les voir, alors que le chapelier s'agrippait à lui. J'ai ajouté qu'ensuite, le chapelier avait utilisé une technique étrange pour le faire taire. Maître Vincent m'a demandé comment il avait fait. Alors je lui ai montré, en faisant comme le chapelier, c'est à dire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je crois que la technique de Xerxes break marche exceptionnellement bien, puisque maître Vincent est maintenant tout pétrifié.

. 16h38 . Il ne réagit pas quand je l'appelle. Cette technique est vraiment géniale. J'irais remercier le chapelier plus tard.

. 16h41 . Maître Vincent vient de se remettre à respirer. Heureusement, car je commençais à m'inquiéter de cette drôle de couleur violette que son visage prenait.

. 16h42 . J'ai demandé à maître Vincent si je devais raconter la suite, à partir du moment où ils avaient commencés à se déshabiller, l'un sur l'autre. Je crois que mon maître n'a pas aimé cette formulation. Ou alors il fait une rechute. Car il est à nouveau tout pétrifié. Cela m'inquiète, car je n'ai pas observé ce genre de réaction quand le chapelier avait utilisé sa technique.

. 16h57 . Maître Vincent semble décidé à ne plus bouger du tout. Il respire, mais il reste immobile comme une statue. Je vais aller demander conseil au chapelier. C'est sa technique, après tout.

. 18h08 . Je viens de croiser messire Oz. Il m'a encore salué en m'appelant ma petite Echo. Je lui ai dit que maître Vincent était statufié et que je venais chercher de l'aide.

…

Echo haussa un léger sourcil, agita sa main devant les yeux du blond, qui venait de terminer sa lecture. Finalement, elle poussa un léger soupir, et reprit son journal.

...

. 18h30 . C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais. Il semble que ce soit contagieux. Messire Oz est complètement pétrifié lui aussi.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**(1)** autre nom des véhicules semblables à des calèches, à l'époque.

* * *

**Et voilà ! :)**

**C'est court, je sais, mais c'est un OS, que voulez vous.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez donc une reviews ! D'ailleurs, vous pourrez ainsi me dire si vous souhaitez une petite suite... Peut-être du Oz/Elliot ou du Oz/Leo ? Ou un autre couple ? Donnez moi vos exigences, et je tenterais de faire avec ! ^^**

**A bientôt, j'espère ! ;)**


End file.
